memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Ghosts/Act Four
The Valiant emerges out of the Earth Jumpgate and proceeds to the sun. On the bridge Lieutenant Hakim chimes in. We're in sector 001 sir Lieutenant Hakim says as he looks at his console and then at Colonel Tyson. Will leans forward. Good now set course for the sun best speed Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into the helm. Aye, sir Lieutenant Hakim says as he gets to work on the helm. Bridge to engineering McKay what's our status? Will asked as he spoke into the com. McKay comes over the com. We're almost ready Colonel Doctor McKay says over the com. Sheppard looks at Will. You're worried about Thea aren't you? Sheppard says as he looks at him. Will turns to him. Yeah as well as everyone on Earth if this doesn't work John I don't know what I'll do Will says as he looks at him. Sheppard pats his back. It will Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at him. Meanwhile at Starbase Atlantis in the infirmary Admiral Kira walks in seeing the wounded and dead he walks over to Thea who is hooked up to machines. I don't understand how she could be effected by this so quickly Doctor Keller says as she looks at Thea then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. The Valiant is moving quickly to the sun. In main engineering Commander Gomez and her staff are working with Doctor McKay. ZPM output is at 100% directing it to shield grid now, shields are at 150% output Commander Gomez says as she looks at the console screen. Doctor McKay taps his combadge. McKay to bridge, we are ready McKay says as he talked into the combadge. On the bridge Colonel Tyson goes to his chair. All right Rodney RED ALERT! Colonel Tyson says as he sits down. Lights dimmed and klaxon blares. Valiant approaching the sun. On the bridge the crew are at their battle stations. Going to full stop now sir Lieutenant Hakim says as he inputs commands into the helm. The impulse engines shut down. Lieutenant Sinclair looks at her console. Shields are at full power sir Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. In main engineering the ZPM starts shorting out as alarms go off. No, no, no McKay says as he goes to the ZPM. Commander Gomez looks at him. What? Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I think the ZPM is depleted McKay says as he looks at Commander Gomez. She looks at him. You think or you know? Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. Before he could speak sensors beep rapidly as the screen shows the sun erupting. Bridge the sun is on the verge of erupting! Commander Gomez says as she looks at the screen. On the bridge the crew tenses up. Sir shields are draining there at 120% and falling Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. Colonel Tyson speaks into the com. Rodney what the hell is going on! Colonel Tyson says as he spoke into the com. Rodney speaks. The ZPM may be depleted, I'm not sure Rodney says over the com. Sheppard chimes in. You said it was fully charged when it came to us when the Wraith attacked the starbase how could it be depleting now! Sheppard says as he speaks into the com. Lieutenant Devon chimes in. Sir the prominence is fully collapsing into the photosphere Lieutenant Devon says as he turns to Colonels Tyson and Sheppard. Will looks at the viewer. I'm sorry Thea I failed Will says as he speaks to himself. The sun starts to have its ejection.